It Hurts
by Aul Ondubu
Summary: Luhan mencintai Sehun yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak kecil. Namun Sehun justru membentak dan menolaknya secara mentah-mentah hingga akhirnya ia menjauhi Luhan. Mampukah Luhan mempertahankan cintanya untuk Sehun? Mampukah ia meluluhkan hati Sehun? Chap 3 UP! HunHan, Yaoi, Angst, Romance. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : It Hurts

Author : Aul_Ondubu

Genre : Romance, Yaoi, Angst(?)

Cast : HunHan

Other Cast : Menyusul ... :P

++_It Hurts_++

_Rasakanlah semua, demikian pinta sang hati. _

_Amarah atau asmara, kasih atau pedih, segalanya indah jika memang tepat pada waktunya. _

_Dan inilah hatiku, pada dini hari yang hening. _

_Bening. _

_Apa adanya._

++_It Hurts_++

Figure seorang lelaki berparas cantik nampak melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menyusuri padatnya jalan di kota Seoul yang mulai disibukkan oleh aktivitas masyarakatnya. Sebuah senyuman indah nampak terukir dengan sempurna diatas bibir tipisnya yang merah merekah meskipun tanpa polesan. Sebuah _earphone_ nampak terpasang di kedua indera pendengarannya yang kini melantunkan beberapa untaian lagu yang telah membuat sang lelaki cantik ikut menggumamkan senandung lirih dari bibir cantiknya.

Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan menyusuri sepanjang sisi jalan hingga kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota. Ia melepaskan tautan _earphone_ berwarna biru muda tersebut dari kedua daun telinganya dengan kedua manic coklat muda miliknya yang mulai menjelajahi seluruh penjuru taman.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada berpuluh-puluh pasangan muda-mudi yang nampak begitu asyik bersenda gurau bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Ia tersenyum getir sementara seluruh isi otaknya telah dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan abstrak yang kini berkelebatan.

_"Apakah aku dapat merasakan hal seperti yang saat ini mereka semua rasakan?"_

Menghela napas panjangnya yang terasa menyesakkan seraya menunduk dan terpejam. Tak dapat dipungkiri. Ia juga menginginkan hal yang sama dengan pasangan-pasangan yang lain. Ia ingin merasakan apa itu kasih sayang. Dan juga bagaimana rasanya jika seseorang yang telah lama ia cintai dapat membalaskan perasaannya dan mencintainya. Sama seperti dirinya yang mencintai figure tersebut.

"Luhannie...!"

Sang lelaki cantik menengadahkan kepalanya bertepatan dengan seorang lelaki lain yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum hangat dan membalas panggilan lelaki tersebut dengan sebuah lambaian tangan rampingnya. Melihat balasan yang diberikan, lelaki tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menghampiri lelaki cantik yang ia panggil dengan nama Luhan.

"Hei... Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya lelaki tersebut setelah berhasil menghampiri sang lelaki cantik – Luhan.

"Tak ada. Hanya ingin berjalan-jalan mencari udara segar sembari melepaskan penat." jawab Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih terukir indah diatas bibir plump miliknya.

"Eum... Begitu rupanya."

"Kau sendiri, sedang apa di tempat ini? Tidak biasanya kau datang kemari."

"Eum... Hanya ingin sedikit menyegarkan tubuhku dengan olahraga pagi. Kau mau ikut berolahraga denganku?"

"Tentu."

Luhan kemudian ikut berlari – lari kecil bersama dengan seorang lelaki lain yang sesaat lalu datang menghampirinya. Sehun. Choi Sehun. Figure seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh cukup tinggi tersebut nampak begitu bersemangat saat kedua kaki jenjangnya berlari kecil mengitari taman kota yang terasa begitu asri dan menyejukkan. Sebuah senyuman simpul nampak terukir di bibir sensualnya kala kedua matanya yang tajam bagaikan mata elang melihat beberapa anak kecil yang begitu asyik bermain-main di sebuah danau buatan yang terletak di tengah taman tanpa menyadari adanya dua pasang mata lain yang kini tengah menatapnya intens.

Tan Luhan nampaknya begitu enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari figure lelaki tampan yang kini berada disampingnya. Dapat ia rasakan sebuah organ vital yang tersembunyi dengan sempurna di bagian dada kirinya kini bergemuruh dahsyat seiring dengan tumbuhnya sebuah perasaan abstrak yang kini mulai menjalar ke dalam seluruh tubuhnya. Mungkinkah jika Tan Luhan sang lelaki cantik telah jatuh cinta dengan Choi Sehun, lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi yang telah ia kenal semenjak mereka masih kecil? Entahlah. Hal ini masih terasa begitu abstrak baginya.

"Hannie, bagaimana jika kita beristirahat sejenak disana?" ucap Sehun seraya menunjuk sebuah bangku taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

"Ne." Jawab Luhan singkat dan segera mengikuti langkah tegap Sehun menuju bangku tersebut.

"Kau tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan membelikan minum untuk kita berdua. Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana! Arraseo?"

"Ne Hunnie... Arraseo."

Dan sedetik kemudian, pergilah Sehun menuju sebuah _mini mart_ yang ada di seberang jalan. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktunya didalam _mini mart_. Karena ia hanya membeli dua botol air mineral. Setelah membayarkan barang belanjaannya, Sehun segera melesat keluar dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri seorang lelaki cantik yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Ini untukmu..." ucap Sehun seraya menempelkan botol air mineral yang dingin diatas pipi Luhan.

"Oh... Ne. Gomawo Hunnie." tersenyum simpul dan membuka penutup botol untuk kemudian meneguknya perlahan.

"Hannie..."

"Ne?"

"Menurutmu, mana yang lebih indah? Mencintai atau dicintai?"

"Entahlah... Mencintai itu memang hal yang indah. Karena kita dapat memberikan sebuah perasaan yang tulus kepada orang lain yang telah singgah di hati kita."

"Kau benar... Seseorang yang dapat mencintai tentu akan memberikan sebuah ketulusan yang tak terbantahkan..."

"Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Jika kita dapat dicintai oleh orang lain yang kita cintai, tentu akan terasa jauh lebih indah."

Luhan nampak memandang sendu wajah tampan Sehun yang terasa sangat dekat dengannya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Jadi... Apakah kau saat ini tengah mencintai seseorang?"

"Eum... Mungkin..."

"Mungkin? Ayolah, Hannie... Jujur saja denganku."

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghela napas yang terasa berat sebelum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk kembali berkata; "Saat ini... Ada seseorang yang _mungkin_ tengah aku cintai. Entahlah Hunnie... Ini semua masih terasa abstrak bagiku."

"Jinjja? Siapa orang itu?"

"Dia... Dia adalah seseorang yang cukup dekat denganku. Kami sering meluangkan waktu bersama-sama. Dia... Dia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki seumur hidupku."

"Benarkah? Lalu, apakah dia juga tahu jika kau mencintainya?"

"Kurasa tidak..."

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya kepada orang itu?"

"Aku... Aku takut Hunnie..." ujar Luhan lirih hingga nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan Hannie? Katakan padaku..." sahut Sehun seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Luhan lembut.

"Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, Hunnie... Aku takut jika nantinya ia akan membenciku karena aku telah mencintainya..."

**Tes~**

Buliran krystal bening terjatuh tanpa dikehendaki melalui kedua sudut matanya yang terpejam. Mengerti akan keadaan sahabatnya yang tengah mengalami sebuah kebimbangan, Sehun merapatkan posisi duduknya dan meraih tubuh ramping Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Sshh... Mengapa kau menangis? Kau tak seharusnya berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, darimana kau tahu jika dia akan membencimu? Bukankah kau belum mencoba untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada orang itu?"

Luhan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun pada tubuhnya dan segera menghapus bulir-bulir airmata yang masih terjatuh.

"Hunnie..."

"Ne?"

"Apakah aku boleh berkata jujur kepadamu?"

"Tentu! Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hm?"

"Hunnie... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Uhuk..." Sehun yang tengah meminum air mineralnya nampak tersedak saat mendengar sebuah pernyataan mengejutkan dari sahabatnya. "Hannie, kau bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda Hunnie... Aku... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..." ucap Luhan bersungguh-sungguh dengan kedua matanya yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Tsk, apa kau gila, huh?! Aku dan kau itu sama! Kita sama-sama pria! Aku tidak mungkin mencintai sesama pria!" bentak Sehun yang merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak karena sahabat baiknya ternyata menyimpan sebuah perasaan yang _menyimpang_ kepada dirinya.

"Kau benar Hunnie... Huks.. Aku... Aku memang telah tergila-gila denganmu...! Aku tergila-gila dengan wajahmu yang tampan.. Aku tergila-gila dengan aroma tubuhmu yang..."

"CUKUP...! Hentikan omong kosong itu...!" teriak Sehun seraya menutup kedua telinganya.

"Hunnie..." Luhan menatap nanar wajah Sehun tampan Sehun yang kini telah didominasi oleh raut kekesalan serta emosi yang membuncah.

"Kumohon, hentikan semua kekonyolan ini, Tan Luhan...! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu.. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti saudara kandungku sendiri."

Luhan tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Saudara? Hanya sebatas itukah aku dimatamu, Hunnie?" sambungnya bersamaan dengan kembali jatuhnya aliran air asin dari sudut matanya.

"Ya. Dan Kau tak seharusnya memiliki rasa itu, Luhan...!"

"Aku mencintaimu Hunnie..." ujar Taemin yang kini berusaha meraih lengan kokoh milik Minho.

"TAPI AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU, TAN LUHAN...!"

::_TBC_::

Hahahaha,

Maaph kalo sedikit, ini Cuma data back up dari flash disk saya..

Data aslinya ke format ... T^T

Nanti saya perpanjang di part selanjutnya. :)

Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : It Hurts**

**Author : Aul_Ondubu**

**Genre : Yaoi Romance Angst(?) & M-PREG**

**Main Cast : HunHan Couple**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Annyeong ! Aul kembali lagi bawa chap 2 .. ^^ Berharap masih ada yang mau baca yaa ... Oh ya, mau kasih penjelasan sedikit .. di chap awal kemarin ada nama 2MIN yg nyelip ya? Hehe, mian .. Soalnya ff ini emang Cuma ff 2MIN yg saya remake ke pairing HunHan. Yang versi 2MIN udah END dan udah aul publish juga di fp aul ... ^^

.

.

.

++_It Hurts_++

.

.

.

_Jangan biarkan seseorang mencintaimu dengan sembunyi-sembunyi ..._

_Karena hakikatnya, cinta adalah tidak untuk disembunyikan ..._

_._

_._

_._

++_It Hurts_++

.

.

.

**Braak~**

.

.

.

Choi Sehun, lelaki tampan tersebut nampak membanting pintu apartement miliknya dengan kasar. Nafasnya memburu dan dapat terlihat secercah api kemarahan dari kedua sudut matanya yang indah.

Ia marah? Tentu.

Telah habis seluruh akal sehatnya jika harus mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Tan Luhan. Sosok lelaki yang telah 11 tahun menjalin sebuah persahabatan yang sangat erat dengannya. Namun mengapa ia justru bisa merasakan sebuah hal tabu yang sanggup meretakkan hubungan baik antara keduanya? Itulah hal yang terus-menerus berkelebatan di dalam tempurung kepalanya.

Luhan. Ia adalah figure lelaki yang lugu, polos dan menyenangkan. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa ia bisa melakukan sebuah hal yang begitu menyimpang dari jalan takdirnya sebagai lelaki? Ya. Dia adalah seorang lelaki. Sama halnya dengan Sehun. Tak seharusnya ia memiliki sebuah perasaan yang _lebih_ terhadap Sehun.

Cinta.

Tsk... Apa itu CINTA?

Persetan dengan segala hal indah yang dijanjikan oleh _Cinta_. Jika seperti ini, apa yang sanggup disebut dengan keindahan? Mereka justru saling menyakiti dengan segala hal berlawanan yang mereka rasakan.

Luhan memang mencintai Sehun, tetapi jika mengingat dengan perlakuan yang Sehun balaskan padanya, bukankan hal itu justru menambah sebuah kesakitan kepada hatinya yang tulus? Dan Sehun, dia memang menyayangi Luhan. Tapi tak lebih sebagai saudara. Ya. Sehun hidup sebatang kara ditengah keramaian dan kepadatan yang memenuhi kota Seoul. Kedua orangtuanya telah lama meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat lima tahun yang lalu. Dan ia tak memiliki adik ataupun kakak, karena ia memanglah putra tunggal di keluarga Choi.

"Aaarrgh !" Sehun kembali meraung kesal sembari memukulkan sebelah tangannya pada sebuah dinding kokoh yang membatasi ruang kamarnya dengan kamar mandi.

"Luhan... Kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini..! Sial..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan..." panggil seorang lelaki berparas cantik yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Luhan duduk.

Namun Luhan yang dipanggil ternyata tak mendengar. Pikiran dan otaknya melayang jauh merenungkan kejadian tiga jam lalu. Terlebih Sehun. Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Terakhir ia melihatnya, Sehun pulang dengan keadaan yang diselimuti oleh emosi. Tuhan... Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk padanya.

"Luhan...!"

"O-ooh, ne." Jawab Luhan tergugup dan segera kembali ke alam sadarnya. "W-wae eomma?" sambungnya seraya menatap pandangan tajam dari seorang lelaki dengan paras yang tak kalah cantik darinya.

"Ada apa baby? Mengapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tanya sang lelaki cantik yang ternyata merupakan ibu kandung dari Luhan.

"A-ani eomma. Aku... Aku tidak melamun." Sanggah Luhan seraya kembali melahap makan malamnya yang sempat ia abaikan.

"Tsk... Kau bohong. Katakan pada eomma. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu?"

Great! Tebakanmu memang selalu tepat sasaran, Heechul!

Kim Heechul, figure lelaki cantik tersebut nampak mendekat kearah Luhan yang kembali murung setelah mendapatkan tebakan sang ibu yang telak membuatnya tak dapat berkata-kata. Heechul mengusapkan sebelah tangannya yang halus diatas pundak putranya untuk memberikan relaksasi sebelum mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada dirinya.

Tentu. Ia ibu Luhan. Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan darinya. Meskipun Luhan telah berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk menutupi dan menghindar, tapi toh Heechul akan selalu mengetahuinya.

"Eomma..." panggil Luhan lirih.

"Yes, baby. Ada apa, eum?" jawab Heechul lembut.

"Eomma... Apakah... Apakah salah jika aku memiliki sebuah perasaan yang _lebih_ kepada seseorang yang telah lama bersama-sama denganku?"

"Hm? Apakah kau ingin mengatakan jika saat ini kau tengah jatuh cinta?"

"Eum.. Yeah... kira-kira seperti itu."

Heechul nampak terkekeh mendengar pengakuan putranya. Rasanya baru saja kemarin ia melahirkan Luhan, tapi saat ini Luhan ternyata telah mengalami sebuah hal yang umumnya menyerang insan manusia yang telah beranjak dewasa. Tsk, betapa waktu telah cepat berlalu.

"Yaakh... Eomma... Kenapa kau tertawa? Apakah ada yang salah?" gerutu Luhan saat melihat ibunya yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa.

"Baby, dengarkan eomma..." Heechul menghentikan tawanya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya dengan lebih serius. "Cinta itu ada karena terbiasa. Karena pada hakikatnya, tidak ada cinta yang tumbuh secara mendadak." Jelasnya seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, baby?"

"Aku... Aku takut jika nantinya perasaan ini akan merusak persahabatanku dengannya, eomma.. terlebih lagi, ia kini telah membenciku..." jawab Luhan lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi genangan air bening di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa? Membencimu?! Tsk, jangan bercanda, baby.. Mana ada yang sanggup membenci baby eomma yang menggemaskan ini..." ucap Heechul saraya mencubit pipi Luhan. Namun... "L-Luhan... Mengapa kau menangis, baby?" sambungnya panik saat mengetahui jika putranya kini telah berlinangan airmata.

Luhan semakin terisak hingga tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang kini merebak di relung hatinya. Hatinya terasa sakit disaat ia harus mengingat-ingat perlakuan kasar yang Sehun berikan padanya disaat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Sehun. Selama 11 tahun Taemin mengenalnya, tak pernah sekalipun Sehun berkata dengan volume yang tinggi. Namun kini? Tsk, ia bahkan dengan lugas membentak dan mencaci Luhan seakan dirinya adalah seseorang yang paling hina di muka bumi ini.

"Baby... Jawab eomma..!" ulang Heechul yang kini telah ikut berkaca-kaca melihat putra semata wayangnya menangis tersedu-sedu.

Baru saja Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, namun ia kembali menghentikannya di saat ada salah seorang lelaki lain yang memasuki area rumah.

.

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

**.**

"Luhan...! Yeobo...! Aku pulang...!" seru lelaki tersebut seraya melangkah menuju ruang makan dimana istri dan putranya berada.

"Hei! Mengapa kalian diam sa...ja." ucapannya terhenti saat kedua matanya yang sipit melihat sang putra tengah menangis didalam dekapan istri tercintanya. "Aigo... Luhan! Ada apa denganmu?" sambungnya seraya berlari menghampiri.

"A-appa... Kau sudah pulang?" ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum hangat meskipun kedua matanya masih terus mengalirkan bulir-bulir airmata yang memiliki cita rasa asin.

"Ne. Appa sudah pulang. Sekarang katakan pada appa... Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Mengapa kau menangis?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa." bohong Luhan seraya menghapus airmatanya.

"Luhan sedang jatuh cinta." Sahut Heechul.

"Mwo?! J-jatuh cinta?! Luhan... Apakah benar dengan yang diucapkan oleh eomma-mu?" tanya sang ayah dengan pandangan yang tajam.

Melihat sang ayah yang kini tengah memandangnya tajam, Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk lemah dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Tan Hankyung. Figure seorang lelaki dewasa berparas tampan yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Luhan tersebut nampak menghela napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa menyesakkan rongga dadanya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kemudian ikut terduduk diantara istri dan putra semata wayangnya.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta, mengapa kau menangis? Harusnya kau itu bahagia. Hampir saja jantung appa berhenti berdetak karena melihatmu menangis seperti itu." ucapnya lembut dengan masih mengatur napasnya.

"M-mianhae appa. Aku..."

"Dia mencintai sahabatnya. Tetapi ternyata sahabatnya kini justru membencinya karena rasa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihati adeul kita." Sambung Heechul yang memotong ucapan Luhan sebelum kemudian kembali meraih Luhan ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Apa?! Siapa yang berani membenci putraku? Katakan pada appa, Luhan!"

"Ne. Siapa sebenarnya sahabatmu yang kau cintai itu? Katakan pada kami, baby."

"Apakah dia Sulli? Luna? Jiyeon? Atau..."

"Sehun." jawab Luhan singkat.

"MWO?! S-Sehun..?!" pekik Hankyung dan Heechul bersamaan.

"Ne. Sahabatku yang kini tengah aku cintai adalah Sehun." jawabnya lirih bersamaan dengan kembali jatuhnya buliran airmata diatas kedua pipinya yang halus.

"T-tapi... Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Heechul seraya melirik Hankyung resah.

"Aku tidak tahu eomma... Huks... Aku merasakan sebuah hal _aneh_ pada dirinya semenjak dua bulan terakhir."

"Hal aneh apa maksudmu, nak?"

"Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dibanding biasanya jika aku ada didekatnya. Selain itu, aku juga merasakan sebuah hal yang tak dapat kugambarkan dengan kata-kata. Ya, hanya hal-hal semacam itu, appa."

Hankyung kembali menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa semakin menyesakkan. Sungguh, ini menjadi sebuah tamparan yang cukup mengejutkan baginya. Betapa tidak? Jauh didasar hatinya, ia menginginkan Luhan –putra semata wayangnya– dapat menjadi lelaki yang normal. Lelaki yang hanya mencintai wanita.

Tidak seperti dirinya dan Heechul. Ia dan Heechul sama-sama pria. Mereka pun telah dibutakan oleh hasrat Cinta yang tak dapat dibendung keindahannya. Sedikit egois, memang. Jika dirinya dan Heechul dapat memilih kehendak mereka dalam mencari pasangan hidup, tetapi mereka justru mengharapkan –atau bahkan mengharuskan– putranya untuk menjadi lelaki _normal._

Mungkinkah ia juga harus memberikan kebebasan untuk Luhan sama seperti dirinya dan Heechul?

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sehun? Apakah dia juga membalas perasaanmu?" tanya Hankyung yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan lemah dari Luhan.

"Ani, appa. Dia... Dia kini telah membenciku."

"Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu, baby?" tanya Heechul lembut seraya membenahi rambut Luhan yang dibasahi oleh peluh.

"Dia... Huks.. Dia berkata jika aku tak seharusnya memiliki.. huks... perasaan _lebih_ padanya. Karena kami sesama lelaki... Huks... Eomma, appa... Apakah aku salah jika aku mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Luhan... Cinta itu tidak pernah salah." Jelas Hankyung seraya tersenyum hangat.

"Meskipun aku juga lelaki sama sepertinya?"

"Ne. Cinta itu tak pernah memandang kepada siapa ia menurunkan perasaan tulus tersebut. Dan tahukah kau mengenai cerita Adam dan Hawa?"

"Eum... Ne appa. Aku tahu."

"Dan tahukah kau jika Tuhan telah menciptakan Hawa melalui tulang rusuk sang Adam?"

"Ne, appa."

"Begitulah yang terjadi dengan semua pasangan yang ada di dunia ini. Tuhan juga telah menciptakan seseorang melalui tulang rusuk manusia yang lain jika ia adalah jodoh dari seseorang yang memiliki tulang rusuk tersebut. Tak peduli jika mereka adalah lelaki dengan wanita, atau bahkan sesama lelaki. Seperti eomma dan appa." Jelas Hankyung seraya tersenyum hangat kepada Heechul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga lelaki dalam keluarga Tan nampak menyantap makan pagi mereka bersama-sama pagi ini. Mereka hanya menyantap sepotong roti bakar buatan Heechul sang ibu dengan tambahan sebuah daging ham yang menjadi kesukaan Luhan.

Hari ini Luhan nampaknya telah kembali menemukan semangatnya seperti sedia kala setelah berbicara banyak hal dengan kedua orangtuanya mengenai perasaan yang ia miliki untuk sahabatnya, Sehun. Ia yang sebelumnya nampak putus asa dan kehilangan harapan, kini telah kembali ceria. Selama beberapa waktu berselang, hanya terdengar suara dentingan garpu dan pisau yang beradu dengan piring hingga akhirnya...

"Eomma, appa... Aku berangkat dulu ne." ujar Luhan seraya meraih ranselnya dan mengecup sekilas pipi kedua orangtuanya.

"Hei... Kau belum membawa bekalmu, baby...!"

"Ani, eomma. Aku akan membeli makan di kantin saja."

"Kalau begitu kau berangkat bersama appa."

"Tapi..."

"Ada apa? Apa kau malu berangkat dengan diantar ayahmu, hm?"

"Bukan begitu, appa... Kai sudah menungguku di depan rumah. Aku berangkat dengannya saja, ne?" pinta Luhan.

"Hm, baiklah... Hati-hati."

"Ne, appa. Annyeong...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_**

**_Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_**

**_Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo_**

**_Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon_**

**_Eodideun cheongugilteni_**

_._

_._

_._

Alunan melodi sebuah lagu nampak mengalun lembut melalui sebuah _earphone_ yang terpasang dengan sempurna diatas kedua indera pendengaran milik salah seorang namja bertubuh tinggi semampai yang kini nampak berdiri di depan rumah milik sahabatnya. Kim Jongin. Atau sebut saja ia Kai. Figure seorang lelaki dengan tinggi lebih dari 180cm tersebut memang telah bersahabat lama dengan Luhan. Begitupun dengan Sehun. Ya. Tentu saja. Ia pun dapat menjadi dekat dengan Sehun pun karena ia dekat dengan Luhan yang lebih dulu bersahabat dengan Sehun.

"Annyeong!" teriak Luhan saat ia telah menemukan figure Kai di depan rumahnya.

"Yaakh...! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu, anak rusa..! hhfth." Keluhnya yang merasa kesal karena telah dikejutkan.

"Ahahaha. Mengapa kau marah, eoh? Apa kau mau cepat keriput seperti ini?" ledek Luhan dengan membentuk wajahnya hingga terlihat seperti seseorang yang telah mengalami keriputan tingkat akut.

Melihat tingkah Luhan yang lucu, Kai nampak menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang menawan diatas bibir tebalnya.

"Tsk... Kau ini ada-ada saja..! Sudah, ayo cepat kita berangkat. Apa kau mau kita terlambat lagi?" Ajak Kai seraya kembali memasang _earphone_ miliknya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Eoh? Tunggu aku, Kai...!" teriak Luhan seraya berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Kai yang telah mulai menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

**Ckiitt~**

.

.

.

Terdengar sebuah decitan rem hingga memekakkan telinga yang bertepatan dengan terhentinya langkah Luhan ketika melewati sebuah persimpangan. Ternyata Luhan yang tengah berlari menghampiri Kai tak mengetahui jika ada sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi yang juga tengah melintas. Beruntung sang pengendara segera menginjak pedal remnya. Jika tidak...

"Luhan..! Gwenchana?" tanya Kai yang terlihat panik dan segera berlari menghampiri Luhan yang kini nampak bergetar akibat terkejut.

"N-ne. Gwenchana." Balas Luhan dengan berusaha tersenyum simpul.

"Yaakh...! Apa kau buta, eoh?! Kau mau mencari mati?! Ini bukan jalanan milik keluargamu! Berjalanlah sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada...! Dan.. Pakailah matamu yang mulai rabun itu, bocah tengik...!" bentak sang pengendara motor setelah turun dari motor sport miliknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

.

.

.

**DEG~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**::_TBC_::**

* * *

**Hahahaha, akhirnya bersambung lagi... :D**

**Berikanlah review kalian mengenai tulisan saya yang absurd ini ... ^^b**

**Paii Paii ... !**

**Kita jumpa lagi di ff saya yang lainnya ya... :***

.

.

.

Salam Hangat,

.

.

.

.

**Aul_Ondubu**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : It Hurts**

**Author : Aul_Ondubu**

**Genre : Yaoi Romance Angst(?) & M-PREG**

**Main Cast : HunHan Couple**

**Annyeong ! Aul kembali lagi bawa chap 3 .. ^^ Berharap masih ada yang mau baca yaa ... ff ini cuma ff 2MIN yg saya remake ke pairing HunHan. Yang versi 2MIN udah END dan udah aul publish juga di fp aul ... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**++_It Hurts_++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Penolakan cinta bukanlah sebuah jawaban akhir,_**

**_Melainkan jawaban untuk mengawali sebuah perjuangan ..._**

**_Penolakan cinta akan memotivasimu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi,_**

**_Bukan membuatmu menjadi putus asa bagaikan kapas yang tertiup oleh angin ..._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**++_It Hurts_++**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yaakh...! Apa kau buta, eoh?! Kau mau mencari mati?! Ini bukan jalanan milik keluargamu! Berjalanlah sesuai dengan peraturan yang ada...! Dan.. Pakailah matamu yang mulai rabun itu, bocah tengik...!" bentak sang pengendara motor setelah turun dari motor sport miliknya dan menghampiri Luhan.

.

.

.

**DEG~**

.

.

.

"S-Sehun..." ucap Luhan terbata disaat ia telah mengenali identitas sang pengendara sepeda motor.

"APA?! Apakah aku mengenalmu, eoh?" jawab Sehun sinis sembari membuang muka.

"Yaakh...! Sehun-ah! Mengapa kau berbicara seperti itu pada Luhan? Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu?!" sahut Kai yang merasa tak terima jika sahabat baiknya dibentak bahkan diberikan kata-kata kasar.

"Cih! Apa pedulimu? Untuk apa kau membela bocah menjijikan macam dia? Buang-buang tenaga saja!" ujar Sehun datar seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju motor sport miliknya.

.

.

.

**DEG~**

.

.

.

Menjijikan ... ?

Sudah sehina itukah Luhan dimata Sehun saat ini?

**Tes~**

**Tes~**

**Tes~**

Again and again...

Air mata Luhan kembali luruh disaat kedua indera pendegarannya menangkap sebuah kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan dari bibir manis Sehun. Oh ayolah! Apa sebenarnya anak itu?

Mata itu... adalah mata yang selalu memberikan kedamaian dan kesejukan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya. Mata itu adalah mata yang selalu menyiratkan keceriaan, ketenangan, dan juga menebarkan kehangatan. Namun kini, aliran air asin yang telah susah payah ia tahan, mau tak mau ikut luruh seiring dengan jatuhnya pertahanannya untuk tetap bersikap seperti sedia kala. Bahkan dapat terlihat dengan jelas jika kedua mata indah tersebut telah memancarkan sebuah kepedihan dan kesakitan yang begitu mendalam.

Puaskah kau saat ini, eoh?

.

.

.

**Bruumm~**

.

.

.

Terdengar suara raungan pedal gas dari sebuah motor sport yang kini telah dinaiki kembali oleh seorang lelaki dengan marga Choi. Sorot matanya kini telah memancarkan aura keangkuhan yang begitu besar. Bahkan untuk kedua sahabatnya sekalipun.

"Yaakh! Sehun! Mau kemana kau?! Yaakhh!" teriak Kai yang merasa terkejut disaat Sehun mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan Kai dan Luhan.

"Kai... sudahlah... Biarkan saja ia pergi..." ucap Luhan lirih seraya menahan lengan Kai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Busan dibangun pada tahun 1470 dengan nama Busan-po "富山浦" (Pelabuhan Busan) pada masa pemerintahan Raja Taejong dari Dinasti Joseon." Jelas salah seorang pria dewasa yang kini tengah berdiri didepan kelas seraya memberikan materi untuk seluruh anak didiknya.

"Awalnya bermakna _Pelabuhan Gunung Kaya_, namun aksaranya diganti menjadi "釜山浦" yang bermakna _Pelabuhan Gunung Ceret_, dikarenakan gunung yang menyembul di tengah-tengah kotanya berbentuk seperti ceret. Lama kelamaan Busan berkembang menjadi..." ucapan sang guru nampak terhenti disaat ia melihat salah seorang anak didiknya yang terlihat tidak fokus dengan materi yang tengah ia berikan.

Kim Ryeowook, salah seorang guru muda yang mengajar di bidang sejarah tersebut nampak mengehela napasnya sebelum kemudian mulai melangkahkan kaki kurusnya mendekati meja sang siswa yang nampak merenung.

"Choi Sehun... Coba kau ulangi penjelasan materi yang baru saja saya berikan." ucapnya tenang setelah ia berdiri tak jauh dari meja milik salah seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat dengan nama Choi Sehun tersebut.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sang guru, Sehun nampak menghela napas beratnya dan memalingkan wajah tampannya ke arah jendela kelas yang berada disamping kirinya.

"Choi Sehun...!" lagi, Ryeowook kembali memanggil siswanya dengan volume yang lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya.

"..."

Well, sepertinya ia telah kehilangan batas kesabarannya dalam menghadapi salah seorang siswanya yang tekenal begitu keras kepala.

.

.

.

**Braak~**

.

.

.

"Yaaak! Choi Sehun!" bentaknya seraya menggebrak meja kayu tempat dimana Sehun menggunakannya sebagai sarana belajarnya.

"Yaakh! JANGAN MENGGANGGU...ku.." bentakan Sehun terdengar semakin melemah disaat ia menyadari keberadaan Ryewook yang telah berdiri tepat disamping mejanya. "Errr... Mr. Kim... Jeosonghamnida." Sambungnya lirih.

"Apa, huh? Kau berani melawan gurumu?" ujar Ryewook sinis sembari menyilangkan kedua lengan kurusnya diatas dada.

"A-ani..." jawab Sehun lirih seraya menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau ulangi materi yang baru saja diberikan!"

"Err... Mianhamnida seongsaem... Saya tidak bisa."

"Cih.. Tidak bisa? Jika kau tidak bisa atau bahkan belum memahami materi ini, mengapa kau tidak memperhatikan?!"

"..."

"Sekarang keluar kau dari kelas ini!"

"T-Tapi..."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku? Aku bilang KELUAR..!" bentak Ryeowook seraya menunjuk pintu kelas.

Dengan langkah gontai, akhirnya Sehun pun menuruti ucapan sang guru yang telah menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari ruang kelas. Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati deretan kelas yang masih nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan belajar bersama guru masing-masing. Dalam hati, Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri yang nampak semakin tidak fokus semenjak kemarin. Seluruh isi kepalanya nampak mengambang tak tentu arah.

Luhan. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika ia masih memikirkan sahabat kecilnya yang satu ini. Namun nampaknya ego yang telah menguasainya tak mampu untuk membuatnya kembali pada Luhan. Tidak. Karena ia telah merasakan sebuah pengkhianatan persahabatan yang Luhan berikan padanya.

Pengkhianatan? Tsk, ayolah! Ini hanya sebuah ungkapan perasaan yang tulus!

"Aaargh... Untuk apa aku memikirkannya lagi?!" gerutu Sehun seraya memukul-mukulkan kepalanya sembari tetap melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya tanpa arah yang pasti.

"Aku bersikap seperti ini karena ulahnya sendiri. Menjijikan! Aku tidak menyangka jika dia bisa seperti ini..." dengan masih menggerutu, Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin yang berada diujung koridor.

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

Langkah tegap Sehun menyusuri koridor yang sunyi dengan tenang. Tak banyak siswa yang berlalu-lalang saat ini. Tentu. Karena jam istirahat masih akan berlangsung satu jam lagi.

.

.

.

**DEG~**

.

.

.

Langkah Sehun terhenti disaat kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah objek berupa dua lelaki yang tak asing baginya nampak bercengkrama dengan bebasnya. Dan sedetik kemudiam, salah seorang lelaki tersebut nampak menolehkan kepalanya dengan anggun hingga dua manic coklat muda miliknya berpapasan dengan dua manic tajam milik Sehun.

"Luhan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan... Ini minumanmu." Ujar Kai lembut seraya menyerahkan segelas orange juice dan ikut terduduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang ada dihadapan Luhan.

"Gomawo Kai." Ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum hangat.

Kai hanya membalas senyuman Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. Cukup lama mereka terdiam. Luhan nampak kembali merenung dengan pandangan yang kosong dan menerawang. Kai yang merasa terabaikan kini memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka percakapan.

"Eum... Lu..."

"Ne?"

"Bisakah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, eum?" jawab Luhan dengan kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Mengenai Sehun... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya?"

.

.

.

**DEG~**

.

.

.

Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya disaat Kai menyebutkan namanya. Nama itu... bahkan terasa begitu sakit disaat nama itu disebutkan dihadapannya.

"Eum... Entahlah..." dusta Luhan seraya meneguk minumannya untuk menghindari tatapan Kai yang begitu tajam memandangnya.

"Kau bohong?"

Luhan tersenyum samar diantara rasa pedih yang mulai mendominasi. Kai. Betapa cerdasnya ia. Bahkan tebakannya tak pernah meleset jika hal tersebut berhubungan dengan sahabatnya – Luhan.

"Tebakanku tepat, bukan? Ayolah... Katakan padaku. Apa ada masalah diantara kalian berdua?" desak Kai.

Luhan kembali tersenyum simpul dan menghela napasnya yang begitu menyesakkan rongga dadanya.

"Kai..."

"Eum?"

"Apa menurutmu Cinta itu?" tanya Luhan lembut.

"Cinta? Hm, cinta adalah sebuah rasa bahagia yang Tuhan anugerahkan kepada seluruh insan manusia. Karena tanpa sebuah hal yang dinamakan dengan Cinta, hidup kita akan terasa hambar dan monoton." Jelas Kai dengan tersenyum hangat di akhir ucapannya.

"Pada hakikatnya, cinta hanyalah untuk dua insan yang bernama wanita dan pria. Apakah kau setuju dengan hal itu?"

"Tentu. Karena pada hakikatnya, memang itulah yang umumnya terjadi. Tapi... tak jarang juga terjadi tumbuhnya rasa cinta diantara dua insan manusia dengan jenis yang sama."

"Apakah menurutmu hal tersebut salah? Apakah salah jika kita mencintai seseorang yang ternyata _sama_ dengan kita?"

"Hm? Tentu saja tidak! Karena itu telah menjadi takdir mereka. Cintalah yang memilih mereka untuk dipersatukan dalam sebuah jalinan kasih sayang yang tulus dan abadi."

Luhan kembali tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Kai yang begitu bijaksana. Jauh di dasar hatinya, ia berharap jika sahabatnya ini tak akan menjauh darinya sama seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh Sehun.

"Kau tahu Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai.

"Tentu. Bukankah dia salah seorang siswa asal Jepang yang mengikuti program pertukaran pelajar dengan sekolah kita?"

"Exactly! Dua hari yang lalu, ia datang ke rumahku.. Dan tahukah kau jika ia..."

"Ne?"

"Ia berkata padaku jika ia jatuh cinta padaku." Ucap Kai tenang sembari tersenyum simpul.

"MWO?! Ia menyukaimu?!" pekik Luhan yang terkejut.

"Yeah..."

"L-lalu... Apakah kau juga menyukainya?"

"Sayangnya tidak... Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih."

"Bagaimana dengannya sekarang? Apakah... hubunganmu denganmu baik-baik saja"

"Hei... Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku dan dia baik-baik saja."

"Eum... Maksudku... Apakah kau tidak marah dengannya yang menyukaimu? Kalian kan..."

"Untuk apa aku membuang tenagaku untuk marah dengannya? Itu adalah hak dia untuk mencintai siapapun. Aku tak berhak menyalahkannya ataupun menjauhinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, dia tetaplah teman baikku."

"Betapa beruntungnya Kyungsoo..." gumam Luhan lirih.

Luhan kembali menghela napasnya. Ia terhenyak dengan berbagai penjelasan yang Kai berikan padanya. Andaikan saja jika Sehun dapat bersikap bijaksana seperti Kai. Andaikan Sehun dapat menerima perasaan yang mulai tumbuh di dasar hatinya. Mungkin rasanya tak akan sakit seperti saat ini. Luhan mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menyusuri seluruh sudut kantin. Namun seketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya disaat kedua mata indahnya bertatapan kembali dengan mata itu...

"Sehunnie..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua lelaki bertubuh tinggi semampai nampak berjalan beriringan disaat kaki jenjang mereka melewati koridor panjang yang ada di sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di kota Seoul. Derai canda dan tawa nampak menghiasi wajah mereka.

Tan Luhan, lelaki cantik itu nampak tertawa disaat ia mendengar sebuah lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh sahabatnya, Kai. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di dalam rumah sakit yang menjadi tempat bekerja ayah mereka.

Ya, kedua ayah mereka memanglah berprofesi sebagai seorang dokter di rumah sakit ini. Tan Hankyung – ayah Luhan – ia adalah salah seorang dokter bedah yang disegani oleh dokter dan perawat yang lainnya. Wajar saja. Karena rumah sakit ini dulunya adalah milik ayahnya. Sedangkan Kim Jongwoon – ayah Kai – ia adalah salah seorang dokter bagian penyakit dalam yang telah bersahabat baik dengan Hankyung semenjak mereka berada di bangku SMU hingga mereka telah memiliki seorang putra yang beranjak dewasa seperti saat ini.

"Lu... Tunggu." Ucap Kai tiba-tiba hingga membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm? Ada apa? Mengapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?"

"Coba kau lihat lelaki yang ada disana." Jawab Kai seraya menunjuk salah satu ruang tunggu yang ada di bagian penyakit dalam.

Luhan menuruti ucapan Kai dan menelusuri pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Kai. Dan ia nampak mengernyitkan dahinya disaat ia mulai mengenali figure lelaki bertubuh tinggi nan atletis yang dimaksud oleh Kai.

"Ommo...! Kai... Bukankah ia..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

::_TBC aah... :P


End file.
